Kaya Piper
Kaya is a Harton-Erachi and the former Captain of Squad Two, but decided to leave Harton for as of yet unknown reasons. Personality: Kaya is somewhat comical, adding a bit of levity to situations that are otherwise serious. She has a flippant attitude under normal circumstances and seems to like annoying her associate, Kisuke, which usually earns her a slap from one of his sandals. He, in turn, shows her absolutely no respect and frequently insults and attacks her; her behavior towards him is no better, frequently making faces or quick insults at his expense. She also has a history of referring to cute girls she meets as her 'first love', complete with a deadpan look on her face, despite the obvious lie. She also enjoys listening to jazz music, as she had a phonograph that played her vinyl records in her days as a captain. Underneath this, though, she is quite perceptive in terms of regarding other people, and during her time as a captain, was one of the few people who appeared suspicious of the then-lieutenant Aizen, and could apparently sense or see through some of his illusions. She also quickly notes parts of Enarion's personality. Aizen even admitted to being somewhat intimidated by her. Whenever angered or in combat, Kaya is fairly calm, serious, and level-headed. Katen Kyōkotsu: Her blade is unique in that it exists as a daisho sword pair, consisting of a tachi and a wakizashi. Their cross guards are rectangles, with the corners cut off, decorated by a pattern of cherry petals and lines, and each sports a dark-blue handle. She keeps them sheathed through her waist tie at her left side, however, during battle, the swords have been shown to be placed on both sides of her sash. Like other blades, Katen Kyōkotsu has a personality of her own. However, unlike other blades, this personality shines through in battle and prevents Kaya from fighting at full power until Katen Kyōkotsu is in the mood for it. Because of this, Kaya does not like to "play" with "her". Shikai: Its Shikai command is "Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer". Kaya sets the two blades against each other in a cross, and then pulls after uttering the poem-like command. When the flash clears, Katen Kyōkotsu has become a pair of huge, black, heavily curved Chinese scimitars with silver edges. The hilt and tsuba of each are still the same as they were in Katen Kyōkotsu's sealed-form, but they now sport long red tassels dangling from the end. Despite the two swords becoming identical in this state, Kaya has stated they still work the same way; one (the wakizashi) is used mainly for speed strikes, and the other (the tachi) is used mainly for power strikes. Thusly, they still exist as a daisho sword pair, with the wakizashi being slightly smaller in size than the tachi. The power of Katen Kyōkotsu is to "make children's games real". The blade makes the rules, and anyone who steps within the boundaries of its amber pressure is forced to play by those rules, including Kaya herself. According to her, "You win, you live. You lose, you die. She's a fickle one, all right." *Bushōgoma: Kaya rotates with both blades facing in opposite directions, creating large wind blades that fire toward an opponent from Katen Kyōkotsu. The wind blades join together, forming a spinning circle of wind that, upon contact with a target, envelopes the target with tornado-like intensity. The attack is not only dangerous, but can disorient an opponent trapped within it. The technique is powerful enough to counteract high-powered Cero blasts. The game this technique represents is a spinning top game. *Takaoni: Kaya explains that in this "game", whoever is higher up "wins." *Kageoni: The rule of this game is that whoever gets their shadow stepped on "loses". The game itself allows competitors to manipulate shadows to their advantage. For example, Kaya has demonstrated the ability to hide herself in shadows when using this technique, and she can also control the shadows, using them to attack an opponent by attacking the shadow they are currently standing upon. *Irooni: In this color-based game, you say the name of the color you want to cut with your sword, and you cannot cut anything else. If the color that you call does not exist on your body, the damage is minimal, even if the attack would normally inflict a much more severe wound. However, the opposite is also true; by calling out a color you're wearing and attacking, the damage given is proportional to the amount of that color on you. To maximize damage, you have to use a color that maximizes the risks to yourself as well as your enemy. For example, by wearing black robes and calling "black," one would inflict massive damage on an enemy if struck even if the actual blow itself was minor, but the caller would also suffer serious damage if he/she is struck by the enemy in return. Bankai: Katen Kyōkotsu: Karamatsu Shinjū (Bones of Heavenly Blooming Madness: Withered Pine Lovers' Suicide): While holding her Shikai out in front of her with the blades pointing down, Kaya activates her Bankai, causing black, root-like tendrils to spread out from her as a shadowy apparition appears behind her. Kaya considers this her last resort, and will only use it if her allies are far enough away from her so that they do not get caught in its effects. Upon release, an aura covers a large area around Kaya. This aura changes others' perception of the surrounding environment, making them perceive it as darkened, bleak and gloomy, and causes others to feel varying levels of melancholy and despair. * Ichidanme: Tameraikizu no Wakachiai ( First Act: Hesitant Wound Sharing): The wounds inflicted on your partner’s body appear on your own as though they are being shared. * Nidanme: Zanki no Shitone (Second Act: Shameful Mattress): "The man, regretting the wounds he inflicted upon his partner, Lies face-down in bed with a deep sense of shame And is stricken with an incurable disease." -- The opponent develops a disease at which black spots appear all over the body of Kaya's opponent, causing them to bleed profusely. * Sandanme: Dangyo no Fuchi (Third Act: Dangyo's Abyss): "Having prepared themselves for their fate, The two throw themselves into the gushing water, Until their Amber is no more. As soon as you broke the plane of that bitterly cold surface of the water...it isnt just your body, but your resolve that also begins to freeze. That was simply your selfishness that caused it to freeze, though." -- Kaya submerges herself and her opponent in a massive amount of water that is inescapable. The longer Kaya and her opponent remain within the water their resolve dwindles and their Amber depletes until they both die from drowning. * Final Act: Thread Cutting Scissors on a Bloodied Throat: "A woman's compassion can be just as cruel, No longer leaving a ear open to the man she adores. now around her throat shines...but a damp, white thread of her lingering affection." -- After sheathing her swords, Kaya winds a white thread around her opponent's throat multiple times before pulling it taught, leaving a deep cut in their throat that expands before blowing up their head. Gallery: Kaya2.jpg|Kaya in one of the forests of Harton Kaya3.jpg|Kaya posing for a portrait. Category:Main Characters Category:Harton-Erachi Category:Court Guard Squad Captain